Dear Casey Sincerely Me
by TalesFromAnother
Summary: onehot..out come dasey..maybe, maybe not? read to find out. sorta a songfic!


**Author note-** Hope you don't find this oneshot to be TO lame! I was listening to the song 'Dear Jamie...Sincerely me. By hellogoodbye' (good song btw, check it out) and this story sorta popped in my head..wrote itself..IT IS REALLY SHORT!! I happen to think it's very lame, and corny..but kinda cute..I thought "what the heck..just post it." soooo thats what im doing. If you find outstandingly lame, I will understand..But enjoy..R&R..hehe..i want that is!

**Disclaimer-** I hate having to say this **BUT** I don't LWD..or any of hellogoodbye song..but mainly i don't own LWD..-cries-

* * *

"_Dear Jamie" _Casey sang aloud. She was at her computer doing homework. Listening to music was adding the learning process. Her favorite song "Dear Jamie…sincerely me" came on, and Casey could not resist the temptation of singing along. During the introduction of the second verse, Casey rose from sitting, and started to dance.

Casey's wall was right next to Derek's, and could hear all the noise going on next door. He tried his best to ignore it. Casey started getting louder. He let out a heavy sigh, threw his magazine on the floor, got out of his comfortable bed, and went to Casey's door.

He peered in, and saw her spinning. His anger quickly left him right there. He leaned against the doorframe, and continued to watch her twirl. Derek smiled as he watched.

_She's so cute._

"_Dear Jamie, this envelope will represent my heart. _

_I'll seal it send it off and wish it luck with its depart."_ Casey continued to sing. She was unaware of Derek; her eyes were closed. She began to sway.

_Dear Casey._

The song was ending, and Casey stopped dancing. She opened her eyes and turned around. Derek startled Casey standing there in her door. He smirked at her surprised expression. She furrowed her brows and approached him; hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Standing here. What were you doing?"

Casey blushed from embarrassment.

"Studying!"

Derek let out a hearty chuckle.

"Really!" Casey nodded yes. "Well if your test consists of spinning, and swaying, then maybe you might pass."

Casey rolled her eyes.

"Derek!"

"Hey, you were the one singing out loud…And badly I might add." Casey shot him the evil look; it's a look that comes natural to females.

"Well I'm done you can leave." She motioned for him to leave. He smiled, and did so.

Casey shut her door and went down stairs. She entered the kitchen and went straight to fridge for some water. She walked around the kitchen, taking small sips of water here and there, trying to find something to eat.

"Derek is a jerk." She said under breath. She let out a sigh. "It be sweet if a guy ever did that for me. Write a heartfelt romantic letter."

She looked down at floor with a feeling of sadness.

"As if any guy will though."

Casey finally settled on an apple. She \washed, dried it, and headed back up stairs. Casey walked into her room, mouth full of apple, and found a small white envelope on her desk. The envelope read "_Dear Casey"_

Her mouth gaped, open. She dropped her apple, and her heart started to race.

_Who left this! And why?_

She pounced on the letter like a tiger. She gently, but forcefully, opened it, and pulled out the letter that was inside.

The letter read:

_Dear Casey, I've got a letter I would like to send. _

_It's lacking strings of words with punctuation at the ends._

_But should I trust this dialect, _

_To convey the right effect? _

_Dear Casey, I've got some things I'd like to set in pen. _

_I would have used a pencil but leads just not permanent. _

_But should I trust my printer's ink, _

_To express the things I think? _

Casey's eyes started to fill with tears. These were the words to her favorite song! And they were directed to her.

_Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest; _

_With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say. _

_Dear Casey, this envelope will represent my heart. _

_I'll seal it send it off and wish it luck with its depart. _

_And this stamp will be every action that carried my affection: _

_Across the air and land and sea. _

_But should I trust the postage due, _

_To deliver my heart to you? _

_Every page I tried my best to think of something to contest; _

_With inside jokes and other folks who've got much more to say. _

_I'll give you all I can, _

_A flower and a hand. _

_I hope this helps you see. _

_Signed, sincerely me. _

Casey brought the letter to her heart; tears started to flow.

_Who could have done this?_

She turned around, and saw Derek standing there. She was lost for words.

"You got a letter I see."

She nodded yes. That's all it seemed she could do.

"Do you know who sent it?"

She shrugged.

"Oh…Would you be mad if it were me?"

She nodded no.

Derek approached her. He brought her into a gentle embrace. He took his fingers and tilted her chin up, and planted a soft, subtle kiss on her mouth.

"_Derek, what are you doing?"_

Derek looked up at an angry Casey; she was standing but a few inches away, hands on her hips. He thought for a second.

"Eh, standing."

"Listen I don't like getting into it with you okay?" She motioned for him to leave.

He nodded, and left.

Derek walked to his bed, and fell into it.

_If only life could play out like my imagination_

He sighed. He rolled over, and stared up at his ceiling.

_Dear Casey…Sincerely me_


End file.
